El Rescate de Allen Walker
by Danyeda Goofy Panterita
Summary: Apartir del 201 .:.100%CRACK!.:. Allen ahora es prisionero. Ya se había resignado a la soledad de su celda. Sin embargo, un día, un equipo de rescate llega en su ayuda .:. EDITADO


Disclaimer: ¿En serio siguen creyendo que me pertenece? No mamen. DGM es propiedad de Jochino (Hoshino) Katsura.

Algún día, cuya llegada desconozco, sabré, citando al intelectual Mecoboy, "qué pinche mierda pasa por mi cabeza". Hasta entonces que los patos sigan volando de manera genial y awesome 8D.

Muchas mil gracias a Nana Walker quien se aseguro de que esta cosa fuera legible para ustedes. Eres amor wey ;O;  
EDITADO ABRIL 2013: y a mi mami Yin por re-editarlo para afinar detalles. Love you mommy

* * *

**Advertencia:**

**-Lo que están por leer es la versión real de lo que pasará con Allen.  
-Muy probablemente Jochino los engañe y ponga otras cosas.  
-Crack!  
-Muy posible OoC por parte de Nea y todo el mundo. Pero me vale 8D  
-La autora es una mamona *3* (yo)  
-TODO lo que haya pasado en el capítulo 202 me lo paso por "#$%#&$… Seh, por ahí e.e**

* * *

La oscuridad de su celda era algo a lo que, con el tiempo, se pudo acostumbrar. Ya llevaba un buen tiempo ahí. Si sus cálculos no estaban equivocados, llevaba más de un mes encerrado. Pero, como no asistió a la escuela, muy probablemente lo estaban.

Estaba sucio y en hambruna porque los de la orden le redujeron la porción de alimentos a pesar de que él, Allen Walker, comía en cantidades enormes. La verdad es que eso se le hacía aun más inhumano que el hecho de que lo tuvieran encarcelado como el peor de los criminales, en condiciones míseras, teniendo que compartir su alimento con sus nuevos amiguitos que por ahí se paseaban y le hacían compañía.

…

¡¿Qué?! Eran buenos amigos, lo escuchaban y no lo juzgaban. Asímismo que, para no caer en la locura, uno tiene que entablar conversación con alguien y, como no tenía ganas de hablar con el catorceavo, quien lo metió, en primer lugar, en todo aquel embrollo, pues… no tuvo más remedio que hacerse amigo de Bob, Charlie, Picasso y Sócrates. Sí, esos cuatro sí que eran buenos amigos. En especial porque a ellos no les impedían verlo. Podían escurrirse entre las grietas de las paredes y llegar a él, alimentarse de lo poco que les guardaba y escucharlo… Ok, no lo escuchaban estrictamente hablando, pero eso era lo de menos.

―¿Sabes? Deberías dejar de juntarte con ellos. Son muy mala influencia ―habló una voz dentro de él, en un tono burlesco.

Allen sólo se limitó a bufar, molesto. Le hubiese contestado, pero no tenía ganas. Bien, la verdad prefería hablar con los cuatro insectos antes que hacerlo con él, ya que, si estaba ahí, era por culpa del 14vo.

―Eso no es verdad ―le respondió.

…

Bueno, no. No era solo por su culpa. Él también puso de su parte, ayudando a su amigo Kanda a escapar. ¿Pero qué querían que hiciera? Era su amigo. No podía simplemente dejarlo ahí sufriendo, por todo lo que la orden le había hecho. Además no fue algo malo. ¿Que no dice por ahí en la Biblia que hay que ayudar al prójimo, o algo parecido, pero dicho de manera más genial? ¿Y no es la Orden Oscura una orden religiosa?

―No todo lo que brilla es oro ―canturreó.

Era oficial. Se estaba hartando. ¿Dónde estaban Bob, Charlie, Picasso y Sócrates cuando los necesitaba? Nea resulto ser más molesto de lo que creyó. Al principio no parecía tan malo. De hecho no lo era, sólo era fastidioso y le valía un pepino lo que pasara con personas no relacionadas directamente con sus planes. O sea, que se preocupaba por Allen un poco pero no mucho. Lo suficiente como para salir beneficiado.

―Uhm… Allen, hay algo que debes saber. Ayer, cuando caíste inconsciente por hambre, tuve el control un ratito. Pero fue un ratito pequeño, no creas que fue la gran cosa. Digo, seguimos aquí ¿o no? En fin, resulta que estaba yo, tranquilamente sentado pensando en qué hacer, y sentí comezón. ¿Y que hace uno cuando le da comezón? Pues se rasca. Me rasqué, pero la comezón siguió, y no me quedó otra que dar un manotazo y… ocurrió un accidente.

El albino no tuvo que ser muy listo para saber qué pasó.

―¿A quién mataste?

―No lo sé… Era el de manchas verdes.

―Picasso.

―Sí y no.

―¿Cómo?

―Cuando uno habla de comezón, no creo que lo use como sustantivo singular.

―¿También mataste a Bob, Charlie y Sócrates? ―Preguntó llevándose la palma de la mano a la frente, apreciando como la poca cordura que le quedaba se iba por la borda. En ese momento se dio cuenta de la seriedad con la que se tomó su "amistad" con los pequeños insectos.

―Les guarde un minuto de silencio, por si eso compensa las cosas.

El albino suspiró.

―De todos modos, los insectos no viven mucho. No es como si fueran gatos con 9 vidas. O como tú, que reencarnas en diferentes cuerpos.

―Sí ―mencionó el otro―. Pero mira, cuando sea el nuevo conde o antes, te conseguiré unos amigos más buena onda y que no te quitarán tu comida.

―¿Antes o después de que te posesiones de mi cuerpo?

Silencio total.

―Ok. Tal vez no lo cumpla al pie de la letra, pero siempre cumplo con lo que digo. Y si no me crees, pregúntale al conde. Una vez le dije: Me voy a ir, y me fui. Cuando me fui le dije: Te voy a ganar, y después me mató, pero entiendes mi punto.

―¿Acaso él no dijo que quería estar contigo otra vez puesto que te quería mucho?

―¡Mentiras! ―Exclamó Nea con un tono grave y lleno de resentimiento ficticio el cual, más que hacerte temblar de miedo, te causaba risa―. Eso le dice a todos para que la hora de la hora… ¡MOCOS! Te clava la puñalada en la espada una, y otra, y otra, y otra, y otra vez, y otra, y otra, y otra, y otra… ―al escucharlo, Allen podía jurar que si Nea estuviera delante suyo movería su mano una y otra, y otra, y otra… simulando el puñal siendo clavado ―… y otra, y otra vez. Sí.

Allen suspiró nuevamente y, por si se lo preguntan, estaba ignorando la queja-reclamación-desahogo de su nuevo socio-compañero de penas-compadre-conocido-y-dudosamente amigo. Lo cual no debería ser, porque, desgraciadamente, todo lo que involucraba a Nea lo terminaba involucrando a él también. Por lo mismo, al convivir en el mismo cuerpo, tienen los mismos órganos, la misma mente y, seguramente, la misma alma, así que se enteraría de todas formas. Por ese mismo motivo, prefería olvidarse de aquello mientras pudiese. Ya tenía suficientes problemas existenciales como para sumarle los de Nea.

―¿Me estás ignorando?

―No, ¿cómo crees? ―Contestó oportunamente.

―Algún día, el ignorado vas a ser tú y no te va a gustar.

―Me gustaría que lo hicieras de una vez ―espetó el menor.

―¿En serio? ―Preguntó con extasiada curiosidad― Si en realidad lo quisieras, hace ya un buen rato que me pude haber apoderado de todo esto ―mencionó haciendo alusión al cuerpo de Allen―. ¿O será, acaso, que tus pequeños amigos no pudieron ayudarte a escapar de la locura?

Allen no quiso contestar porque, tal vez, Nea tenía razón. Se había vuelto loco. Con anterioridad no hubiera optado por ceder su cuerpo tan fácilmente, pero antes las cosas no eran tan complicadas. Previamente podía seguir adelante gracias a Mana pero él…

―Jamás te amó…

Justo cuando iba a gritarle que se callara de una vez por todas, un ruido lo detuvo.

Se giró hacia la puerta. El ruido vino desde afuera.

―¿Seguro que es por aquí? ―Preguntó una voz muy aguda.

―Sip ―contestó otra.

―¿Y por qué tuve que venir? Está sucio. ―Oyeron a un tercera, o tercero.

―Por ser una pequeña perra ―se escuchó decir a una voz claramente masculina pero, a la vez, muy afeminada―. Y porque prometimos ayudar a Panfi.

―¿Los conoces? ―Allen se estremeció al escuchar la voz de Nea.

―No.

―¡Allen Walker!¿'Tas ahí, vato? ―Preguntó a todo pulmón la segunda voz.

―Parece que ellos a ti, sí ―mencionó el Noé, con una leve risa, que le retumbó en la cabeza al albino.

―¡CONTESTA, MALDITO ENANO! ―Gritó exasperada la primera voz.

―¡AQUÍ ESTOY! ―Contestó entonces, sin saber precisamente por qué.

―Chicos… Lo hemos encontrado.

―¡YEEEEEY! ―exclamaron los otros tres, felices y, aunque estaban del otro lado, el exorcista podía figurárselos en la cabeza con los brazos alzados al aire, haciendo algún tipo de danza de la victoria alrededor de un fuego indio y al ritmo de unos imaginarios tambores.

―El encierro te está afectando ―comentó casualmente Nea.

―Lo sé.

Se sucedieron unos cortos segundos de silencio hasta que se oyó hablar al dueño de la voz femenina en demasía.

―Y ahora que hemos concluido con nuestro pequeño baile al señor de las lluvias, prosigamos a ayudar a nuestro… ―pareció meditarlo un poco― pupilo.

Si hubieran podido, ambos, Allen y Nea, se hubieran volteado para verse, reflejando en su rostro la misma incredulidad de alguien que usa su inocencia contra un Noé y no le hace nada de NADA, y estando sincronizado por encima del 100%.

―Disculpen, pero… ¿Quiénes son ustedes? ―Preguntó, siguiéndole con ello un golpe en la puerta.

―Tú no preguntes, papi ―le respondió otro.

―Así es, tú, flojito… ―Otro golpe más fuerte y la puerta cayó al suelo. Seguido del estropicio, apareció una bola amarilla (y literalmente era una BOLA amarilla) rodando. Eso suponía Allen, porque cuando se acercó a él, se detuvo y, para su gran sorpresa, tenía dos círculos negros estampados en ella, el izquierdo más grande que el derecho, y un pico común en cualquier pollo.― Y cooperando ―habló la bola.

Allen parpadeó varias veces, procesando lo que acababa de pasar: una bola, pero no una bola cualquiera, sino una de esas BOLAS que hasta uno dice: "Mucho gusto, señor BOLA". Además, la palabra "bola" va remarcada y extiendes el sonido de la "O" hasta el infinito. Bueno, era una de ésas de color amarillo, con dos ojos negros irregulares. Hablaba y apenas le llegaba a la mitad de la pantorrilla.

―Allen ―empezó a decirse a sí mismo―, no has comido bien, llevas encerrado, al parecer, más de un mes y tienes a un tipo con delirios de grandeza dentro de ti que, probablemente, te quiera muerto. Este tipo de alucinaciones son naturales.

―Disculpa, no es que no disfrute el que hayas perdido la razón y me hayas dejado tu cuerpo, pero hay un pequeño e insignificante problema ―comentó Nea―: Yo también los veo.

―¿Los? ―El albino apartó la vista de la bola amarilla para toparse con otras tres criaturas que se dirigían a su encuentro. Una tortuga con dos puntos simulando ojos, una línea recta por boca y que, si la vez bien, te das cuenta de que era un peluche, ¡al igual que la bola amarilla y los otros dos! A su lado había un pájaro con un pico extraño, no recordando haber visto algún animal así antes en ningún lado.

―Es un dodo― informó el decimocuarto en su mente.

Eso explicaba el por qué no lo reconocía. Ese animal estaba extinto. Sin embargo, eso no explicaba la razón de que llevará una boa de plumas rosa mexicano en su cuello. Y si ése ser era extraño, el otro era más bizarro aún. Parecía reptil, pero unos raros bigotes adornaban sus mejillas, y una larga cola se movía de un lado para otro al caminar.

―¿Qué? No soy enciclopedia, no lo sé todo ―se defendió Nea al darse cuenta que Allen esperaba su respuesta.

―Soy un axolotl ―respondió el animal guiñándole, coqueto, el ojo al albino, quien sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda. ESO fue perturbador y apenas empezaba.

―Bien, Allen ―habló la tortuga― Soy Panfi, líder de esta tropa que ha venido a tu rescate. El pollo es Nugget ―se dirigió a la BOLA amarilla―, el dodo travesti es Nepomuceno, y el axolotl con problemas de identidad sexual es Tiburcio.

Ok, Allen volvió a repasarlo todo una vez más.

1- Una tortuga se hacía llamar Panfi.

2- Un pollo malandro se llamaba Nugget.

3- Nepomuceno era el dodo travesti.

4- Tiburcio, un axolotl gay.

―¿Saben qué? Yo mejor me quedo.

―Mejor elección no pudiste haber tomado ―le felicitó Nea.

―¡AH, NO! ―exclamó molesta la tortuga―. Escucha enano con problemas de autoestima y doble personalidad, con complejo de mártir _wannabe _de quinta categoría. Tú vienes con nosotros porque no nos encargamos de tanto puto agente de Crow sólo para que te pongas especial y no quieras venir con nosotros.

―Y a todo esto, ¿quiénes son ustedes? ―preguntó de nuevo el albino.

Los cuatro seres estrafalarios suspiraron cansados.

―Tu equipo de rescate, **carnalito **―habló el pollo―. Ahora vienes por las buenas o te aplicamos unas tres llaves, cuatro martilletes y siete quebradoras de dos a tres caídas sin límite de tiempo, cabellera contra cabellera.

―¿Qué? ―exclamaron sin entender ni pío[1] los otros animales.

El pollo miro a su izquierda y, luego, a su derecha para después regresar la vista a sus compañeros y contestar―: Que nos lo vamos a joder.

―¡Eso!**―** exclamaron al unísono los otros tres, señalando a Nugget como pudieron.

Allen entonces no pudo evitar emitir una sonora carcajada. ¿Esos cuatro pequeños animales podían hacerle algún tipo de daño a él? Le parecía ridículo.

-¡HYA!

Sin siquiera ser advertido o, por lo menos, sin siquiera preverlo, Allen recibió una patada en la mejilla por parte del dodo que lo terminó lanzando varios metros y haciéndolo caer en el suelo.

―Nota mental: no volverse a reír de los animalitos extraños ―le avisó Nea.

―Me gustaría que fuera a ti al que le tocaran este tipo de cosas ―expresó desde su lugar en el suelo.

―Lo siento, Allen, pero el increíble YO no puede pasar por ese tipo de cosas. Si así fuera, perdería mi credibilidad como el personaje _cool _que puede cargarse al Conde del Milenio y aparecer en momentos de crisis.

―¡ENTONCES SÉ _COOL _Y SACAME DE AQUÍ! ―gritó exasperado. El encierro ya estaba haciendo efecto en su persona.

―Es que él no puede, lindo **―**comentó Tiburcio―. Su situación es complicada. Por eso, Cross Marian nos mandó.

―¿Mi maestro los mandó? ―preguntó con curiosidad, mientras Panfi, Nepomuceno y Nugget lo ayudaba a incorporarse.

―Tiburcio, eso él no tenía por qué saberlo ―expresó el dodo.

―No importa, al final igual se enteraría ―comentó la tortuga― Entonces… ¿quieres salir o no?

Allen miró a la tortuga a los ojos, tratando de leer sus intenciones. Lo que, realmente, era algo estúpido, tomando en cuenta que sus ojos eran puntos, haciéndole la tarea imposible.

―¿Cuál es el plan? ―soltó, con un suspiro de resignación.

―¡HURRA! ―festejaron los animalitos, mientras bailaban en círculo.

Allen solo se limitó a llevar la palma de la mano al rostro. ¡La situación entera era un estupidez! Como si todo fuera obra de una chica ociosa, que estaba despierta a las dos de la madrugada en vacaciones y no tuviera nada más que hacer que fastidiarle el día a él y a la autora del manga, del cual escribía un one-shot que vendría siendo la versión real de la historia que los Bookman tratan de conservar. Hubiera seguido con sus irracionales comparaciones hasta que escucho algo por parte de Nea.

―¿Estás aplaudiendo? ―le preguntó.

―... Eh… yo… Aah… No ―contestó nervioso el Noé en su interior.

―Bien, Allen. Primero lo primero, debemos deshacernos de los sellos ―expresó la tortuga una vez que terminaron con su danza de la victoria.

-Ok… ¿Cómo?

―Fácil, pequeño puberto. Así ―dijo Nepomuceno, tirando con su pico del que tenía en el brazo, lanzándolo al suelo y pisoteándolo repetidas veces.

―¿Eso por qué fue? ―le preguntó curioso.

―Por si cobraba vida o algo ―contestó con simpleza. Allen sudo gotita―. Yo me encargo del resto. Ustedes encárguense del golem.

―Ya estufas ―habló Nugget― ¿Güero, donde está Timcampy? ―le preguntó a Allen.

―En el cuarto de al lado ―le informó Nea a Allen y, este último, lo repitió.

―**Chido **―expresó el pollo― Mariconcito, ayúdame.

La bola amarilla, que era pollo, se separó unos tres metros de la pared que dividía la celda de Allen con la de Timcampy.

―¡Síí! ―exclamó con suma alegría el axolotl, quien se acercó la bola hacía sí y, con su cola, lo golpeo contra la pared. Nugget al chocar contra la misma, rebotó en dirección a Tiburcio y éste le volvió a pegar con su cola y el proceso se volvió a repetir.

―¿Qué hacen? ―preguntó Allen al aire, exteriorizando su duda y la del Noé.

―Ya verás ―contestó Panfi quien, sin que Allen se percatara, había terminado sentada en sus piernas.

Después de algunos rebotes, la pared se empezó a agrietar.

―¡DONE! ―gritó la tortuga en las piernas de Allen, el cual se sorprendió al saber que la tortuga hablaba inglés― Allen arrójame contra la grieta… pero con mi concha de cara a la pared.

―¿Segura? ―Panfi asintió. Al recibir el visto bueno por parte de la tortuga, Allen la tomó con su mano derecha y con todas sus fuerzas la lanzó, destruyendo, para su sorpresa, la pared.

-_Ya decía yo que el __maestro tenía conocidos raros _―pensó al ver como Tiburcio y Nugget iban al otro cuarto, donde Panfi ya estaba.

El inglés, gracias a la posición que conservaba en su celda, no podía ver a Tim. Después de, transcurridos unos minutos desde que había lanzado a Panfi, vio a los animalitos salir del agujero, seguidos por Tim, aunque debido a su descomunal tamaño no cabía por el orificio.

―¡TIM! ―exclamó con felicidad al ver libre a su golem y amiguito, aunque aún tuviera su sello.

―Pudimos liberarlo, aunque no quitar el sello ―explicó Tiburcio en su curioso tono de voz ―.El único que puede es Nepomuceno, así que hasta no quitárselo no puede cambiar de tamaño ¿Nepo, ya?

―¡Esperen!... ¡YA!

―Allen, ya puedes usar tu brazo ―avisó con orgullo la tortuga.

―¿Cómo hizo Nepomuceno para quitarlos?

Panfi lo miró como si lo dicho fuera algo aún más estúpido que si su equipo de rescate fueran cuatro animalitos de felpa de personalidades exageradas.

―Es un dodo, Allen, un primo lejano de los Crow[2] ―el chico sólo rodó los ojos.

―Oye, debes admitir que tiene un punto ahí ―contestó Nea, provocando que le saliera una venita en su frente.

―Limítate a hablar cuando tengas control de mi cuerpo ―susurró entre dientes.

―_Nuestro _―clarificó el antiguo Noé.

―¡Hey, Allen! ―habló Panfi interrumpiendo su discusión con Nea― Si ya terminaste de hablar con tu otro y más _cool _yo, ¿podemos proseguir con tu rescate? Tim ya está en tamaño compacto para mayor comodidad del usuario.

Y ante esas palabras el golem fue directo a Allen para intentar abrazarlo con sus pequeñas alas.

―Yo también te extrañé, Tim ―comentó feliz de ver a su amigo libre al fin, libre. ¡ÉL ESTABA LIBRE!

Al darse cuenta de eso, el chico se levantó con Tim en mano. Se revisó a sí mismo, no había sello en su brazo, y en sus pies solo quedaban los grilletes.

―¿Y las cadenas? ―pero su respuesta vino al ver sonreír a Tim, quien le mostraba sus afiliados dientes―. Eso lo explica todo.

―Entonces, ¡no perdamos más tiempo! ―exclamaron al unísono los cuatro animalitos. Se situaron detrás de Allen y comenzaron a empujarlo en dirección a la salida. Cosa que impresionó al jovenzuelo de cana cabellera, porque nunca se imaginó que los pequeños animalitos fuesen así de fuertes. Ahora que lo pensaba, fue algo estúpido darse cuenta de eso apenas, cuando existía el hecho de que, entre un pollo y una tortuga, habían destruido una pared.

Sí, además recién se daba cuenta de lo que había ocurrido.

―¿Oigan alguien no los habrá escuchado cuando destruyeron la pared? ―preguntó alarmado, apenas logró poner pie en el pasillo de las oscuras mazmorras de la Orden donde lo tenían prisionero.

Los cuatro seres se miraron entre sí.

―¡SON UNOS IDIOTAS! ―gritaron los cuatro al mismo tiempo y con claro tono de irritación― ¡¿YO?! ―volvieron a repetir al mismo tiempo― ¡DEJEN DE DECIR LO MISMO QUE YO! ―y de nueva cuenta hablaron a la vez. Antes de que volviesen a abrir la boca, Allen intervino:

―Mejor vayámonos ―aconsejó, hincándose al lado de los animalitos. Los seres sólo se miraron entre ellos con recelo, antes de ir en dirección izquierda. Bueno, todos menos Panfi quien, en lugar de caminar, se trepó en Allen hasta llegar a su cabeza―. ¿Qué haces?

―Créeme, te conviene que esté aquí ―le aconsejó la tortuga. Allen, no queriendo discutir, sólo se encogió de hombros y siguió a los animalitos.

―No es justo, Panfi ―empezó el pollo, quien iba delante de Allen, pero atrás de Nepomuceno, Tim y Tiburcio, respectivamente― ¿De qué privilegios gozas que andas de _ride _en el güerito?

―El privilegio de ser la líder de la operación ―contraatacó con absoluta seguridad.

―Además, Nugget, recuerda que Allen es responsabilidad de la loca de Panfi ―comentó el axolotl.

El aludido se detuvo en seco, provocando que la tortuga cayera de su cabeza, aunque antes de terminar en el suelo, Allen puso ambas manos para evitarlo y la acerco más a su rostro para tener sus puntillistas ojos al mismo nivel.

―¿Cómo que soy tu responsabilidad?

―TODOS USTEDES DEBERÍAN CERRAR LA BOCOTA ―estalló la tortuga furiosa―. Ahora tú, anciano prematuro, quédate callado hasta que salgamos de aquí.

―Deberías dejar de ser tan grosera ―le comentó el albino con el ceño fruncido.

―Y tú deberías dejar de ser _tan nena _―comentó con una sonrisa forzada. Allen la miró con recelo―. Ahora, ponme en tu cabeza.

―¿Para qué?

―Tú sólo hazlo ―sentenció.

―Yo que tú le haría caso ―intervino Nepomuceno desde el suelo―. Luego se pone especial y le entra algo parecido a la menopausia y depresión post-parto mezclado con cólicos de mujer en período menstrual. No es bonito.―Tim asintió.

Y con tic en el ojo debido a la imagen mental de una situación emocional de esa clase, Allen acató las órdenes de la tortuga.

―Órale, _juimonos _―mencionó Nugget, liderando ahora al equipo de rescate y al rescatado.

―¡DETÉNGANLOS!

―¡MIERDA! ―maldijeron los cinco (sí, Allen también), porque esa no era la voz de cualquier simple y reemplazable agente Crow, no señor, _hell no! _Era la voz de ese señor ridículo que cree que con sólo mover el hocico puede tener lo que se le dé la gana y tiene la amarihuanada idea (aún más amarihuanada que los animalitos rescatadores) de que un simple exorcista se le puede poner frente a frente, como iguales, contra los Noé o el mismísimo Conde… ¿Qué? ¡La idea está amarihuanada! Si Nea no pudo hacerle frente al conde, ya quiere que lo haga un exorcista.

―Leverrier ―sisearon los animalitos al girarse y ver al hombre con varios Crow atrás de él. Sin embargo, al hacerlo también lograron ver una BOLA amarilla que iba directo al inspector alemán.

―Nugget no va a... ―comentó Allen con cierto asco.

Pero Nugget sí fue a… ¿a qué? La méndiga BOLA amarilla le plantó tremendo beso sonador en la boca al temible Leverrier como haría un conejo gris en algunos futuros años a cierto cazador calvo[3]. Mas no un beso cualquiera, sino de esos besos que dan las señoras cincuentonas a sus nietos en las mejillas. De esos mismos. Aunque debido a su habilidad de rebote y golpe el señor terminó en el suelo y Nugget regresó con sus amigos.

―Guiuck ―expresaron los otros cuatro con asco.

―¡Corran en lo que se recupera!

Y no tuvieron que decirles dos veces, sólo que estaba vez Allen tomó a todos los animalitos en brazos para emprender una huida más rápida, con Tim volando a su lado.

Él hubiera peleado como hombre macho varonil que era… si no se estuviera muriendo de hambre, deshidratándose, y con un brazo entumido y veintisiete calambres por no haberlo usado después de tanto tiempo.

―Allen…

―Nea, éste no es el momento ―expresó mientras corría por su vida (y la de los animalitos) y el bien de su integridad física, así como mental.

―Bueno, si quieres batallar y seguir corriendo como imbécil en lugar de usar el arca es tu problema.

El albino se detuvo en seco.

―¡¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?! ―exigió saber.

―Me dijiste que hasta que no tuviera control de tu cuerpo…

―Ahí sí, ahora sí muy obediente, ¿no?

―Está bien, te diré la verdad ―mencionó con regocijo―. Quería que al menos te sintieras nervioso al ver a Leverrier.

―Oigan, se está volviendo loco ―susurró Nugget a sus amigos.

―No animal[4] está hablando con Nea ―contestó la tortuga.

―¿Y por qué no lo escuchamos? ―preguntó Nepomuceno.

―Porque está en su interior… duuuuh ―comentó Tiburcio―. Además más loco estás tú, _honey._

―Tibu, tiene razón Nugget ―hablo el dodo―. Eso de andar besando hombres… no es de hombres-macho-men.

―Pero escapamos, ¿o no?

―No pues sí, eso es cierto ―dijeron, seguido de comentarios varios pronunciados por los mismos.

―Oigan cállense, cállense… Escuchen ―habló Panfi quien, desde la cabeza del albino le miraba con una ligera sonrisa, pues el chico cantaba en voz relativamente baja.

―¿No estamos algo cortos de tiempo como para que esté cantando? ―cuestionó el dodo.

―Cállate y presta atención ―le reprendió Panfi.

Los otros animalitos se sorprendieron, ya que no esperaban que una luz blanca comenzara a brillar debajo de ellos. Voltearon sus rostros y se descubrieron que el círculo era la fuente de la luz, expandiéndose muy rápido.

―¡AAAAH!

Lo último que Allen supo fue que cayó por el agujero de luz que se formó a sus pies.

-.-.-.-.-

Abrió los ojos de golpe, respirando agitadamente. Había caído en el arca, pero en esos momentos era consciente de que estaba sobre una cama y con una sábana cubriéndolo. Suspiro aliviado. Todo había sido un sueño.

―En realidad, no.

Allen se incorporó al escuchar esa voz. Buscó al dueño por la vieja habitación en la que estaba pero fue imposible. Sólo vio la ventana frente a su cama y una puerta a la izquierda de ésta. Se miró a sí mismo, palideciendo al ver las ropas sucias y roídas de su sueño.

―No fue un sueño.

Miró a todos lados y no vio a nadie, lo que sólo significaba una cosa.

―¿Nea?

―Ajá ―confirmó el Noé―. Creí que ya habías pasado la fase donde me creías una alucinación.

―Es que… todo fue tan raro ―explicó levantando la cabeza al frente como si el Noé se encontrara ahí―. Digo, era una tortuga bipolar llamada Panfi, Nugget el pollo **malandro**, Nepomuceno el dodo travesti y un axolotl gay llamado Tiburcio. Además el pollo besó a Leverrier. Creó que estoy en todo mi derecho de desear que sólo haya sido un sueño.

―En realidad, debido a tu condición, ya no tienes derecho a nada, aprendiz idiota.

El albino se giró para ver al dueño de esa conocidísima pero ausente voz.

De pie con brazos cruzados, con su usual melena pelirroja amarrada en una cola baja, vestido tal cual vagabundo y con los cuatro conocidos peluches a sus pies, estaba el desaparecido Cross Marian.

―¡Maestro es usted! ―exclamó incrédulo, pero con los pelos de punta. Eso aumentaba las posibilidades de que tuviera que pagar las deudas, ya que estando muerto todo quedaba saldado.

―¡Pero por supuesto que soy yo, imbécil! ―espetó irritado. De dos zancadas llegó a su cama y acercó su cara a la de él, cosa que provocó que el menor se alejara, pero el general lo tomó por los hombros― ¡Nea, eres un estúpido! ¡¿Cómo permitiste que te atraparan?!

―¿YO?― Allen notó el involuntario cambio de voz y cómo su cuerpo entero se movía sin ser él el dueño de tales acciones ― ¡Fue el idiota de Allen el que dejó que pasara! ―gritó a todo pulmón.

―¿Ah, sí? ¡Bien pudiste haber hecho algo! ¡Cómo esto! ―gritó ahora el General Cross Marian refiriéndose al Noé que controlaba al chico― ¡Ahora nuestros planes serán adelantados!

_¿Sus planes? _¿Ósea que Cross y Nea estaban confabulados en algo turbio? Esa idea no le gustó.

―¡YA BASTA! ―gritó Allen, tomando control de su cuerpo nuevamente, le dio un cabezazo brutal a su maestro, como ya le había hecho en su momento al mismísimo Conde del Milenio, provocando que el General casi cayera al suelo, pero por fortuna (no para Allen) se compusó al instante.

―¿Qué te pasa, aprendiz idiota? ¿No ves que los adultos están platicando? ―le espetó con una venita de ira saltando en su frente.

―Quiero… no. ¡Exijo saber qué está pasando! ―explotó― ¡Y saber que son estos cuatro! ―agregó señalando a los cuatro animalitos que, de buenas a primeras, descansaban sobre las piernas del albino, sospechosamente callados.

―Bien, primero lo primero ―empezó el mayor, sorprendiendo al albino. ¿En serio le diría la verdad?― ¿Has pagado mis deudas? ―Allen sintió que, si hubiera estado de pie, se hubiera caído.

―¡Lo dieron por muerto! Como no tiene familia todo queda saldado[5] ―replicó molesto―. Me asegure de que así fuera ―agregó en un muy leve susurro.

―¡YEAH! ―exclamó Cross, inusualmente feliz―. Tal vez esto de darme por muerto no esté tan malo. Ahora sobre estos cuatro… ―dijo refiriéndose a los animalitos extraños―. Son simples akuma modificados.

―¿Akuma modificados? ―preguntó viéndolos. Los animalitos le regresaron la mirada y una gran sonrisa adornó sus curiosas y afelpadas bocas (y picos)― ¿Pero por qué tienen…?

―¿... esa forma?

―La magia del Señor Marian es realmente admirable ―habló al fin Panfi, acercándose a Allen―. A mí en lo personal no me gustaba la forma que tenía como Akuma. Además, si iba a servir al señor Marian quería asegurarme de no ser una ventana más del conde.

―¿Y cómo quitaron los sellos?

―Yo fui un Crow en mis tiempos ―habló Nepomuceno.

―Pero eres akuma, los sellos debieron haber hecho algo en ti.

―¿Crees que le decimos travesti de a gratis? ―habló el axolotl, señalando con su cola la boa de plumas rosa mexicano que rodeaba el cuello del Dodo.

―Panfi no mentía, güerito ―siguió Nugget―. El Amo Cross es bueno. Logró hechizar la boa de plumas para protegernos a todos, aunque la idea de que fuese una boa era de Nepomuceno.

―¡Sí! ―exclamó el dodo feliz―. ¿Alguna otra pregunta?

―Dos: ¿Por qué nombres tan raros? ¿Y por qué dijeron que era tu responsabilidad? ―preguntó mirando a la tortuga.

―Porque si conservaban su otro nombre no podía cambiarlos de "cuerpo" ―intervino Cross―. Lo que trae a un akuma a este mundo es el hecho de que llamamos a quien queremos por su nombre. Y el esqueleto que usa el Conde lleva ese mismo nombre. Con eso dicho, ¡ustedes afuera! La comida no se hace sola.

―Sí, amo Cross ―dijeron al unísono Nugget, Nepomuceno y Tiburcio, seguidos de Panfi.

―¿Y mi otra pregunta?

―Decide: Esa pregunta o mi explicación del plan que te involucra.

Allen no tardó en decidir.

―¿Qué es lo que harán?

Cross sonrió victorioso.

―Vayamos por partes… ¿Recuerdas que, antes de irme, te dije que había más de dos lados en este guerra?

La explicación que tanto buscaba Allen fue larga y por demás informativa. Tan informativa que tal vez, sólo tal vez, haya cambiado su forma de ser. Pero eso nunca lo sabremos, al igual que aquella incógnita que Allen decidió ignorar. Porque sin saberlo, Allen había decidido su futuro sobre su pasado.

Después de todo, señoras y señores, el señor Cross Marian era alguien _admirable._

"―_Entonces, ¿te llamas Robin?_

―_Sí, Robin._

―_¿Te gustan las tortugas?_

―_No._

―_Qué bien. Ésta se llama Panfi. Po__r cierto. ¿recuerdas a ese hermano del brazo deforme que abandonaste?"_

**FIN 8D**

* * *

**Aclaraciones:**

**[1] **Nugget es un pollo, los pollo dicen pío... Jajajajaja…¬¬ Mal chiste.

**[2]** El dodo es una ave, Crow es cuervo en inglés… Jajajajajaja… Otro mal chiste ¬¬ NOTA EXTRA: Nepomuceno fue convertido en akuma por su primo.

**[3]** Bugs Bunny cameo anyone? (referencia a Bugs Bunny!)

**[4]** ¡Mal chiste of Doom! Cómo que hay muchos de éstos, ¿no? 8D

**[5]** La neta no sé si sea cierto… pero aplica cuando te declaras en bancarrota :3

**Otra cosa: **Robin no existe… al menos no en D. Gray-man… Si conoces ZONE sabrás quien es "ella" y porque le di el rol que le di. Y solo para aclarar: Allen NO tiene familia biológica al menos hasta donde sabemos.

* * *

¡NO… MANCHEN! Que pinche rescate más pinche chafa mal plan hice. Pero, aaah, esos cuatro animalitos sí que le dieron un buen respiro a nuestro adorado y queridísimo Allen. Les puedo asegurar que en su vida se la había pasado tan bien… y yo tampoco.

Aunque al final se tornó más serio el asunto ¬¬ y aparecieron cositas medio sacadas de la nada y del sombrero. Pero en fin, terminé el one-shot chafa de pacotilla *-*

Sí, ya saben, algo sin oficio ni beneficio para el fandom de D. gray-man. Solo vi a Allen encarcelado y estaba aburrida. Sumen esas dos cosas y tienen esto.

Nos wachamos gente. Aunque no les guste ¬w¬


End file.
